


Plantão do Amor

by baddieyang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Yaoi, doctor x doctor, oneus - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Hwanwoong e seu namorado, Youngjo, são enfermeiros no hospital de Seoul e, ultimamente, estão fazendo tantos plantões que não tem mais tempo para ficarem juntos. Youngjo tem uma ideia pra conseguir mimar seu namorado um pouco e, talvez, não seja uma má ideia usar a sala de descanso um pouco.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	Plantão do Amor

O dia estava corrido como sempre, todos os enfermeiros e médicos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa,  Youngjo estava no hospital já fazia 72 horas, houve um acidente envolvendo quatro carros no final do dia anterior, e ele teve que ficar para ajudar nas cirurgias.

Seu namorado, Hwanwoong, também é um enfermeiro naquele hospital e também estava de plantão por todos aqueles dias; já era quinta feira e desde o final do fim de semana que eles não tinham um momento para ficarem sozinhos e darem uns beijinhos.

Finalmente teve algum tempo livre após participar de uma cirurgia de 5 horas em uma das vítimas do acidente,  Ravn – como era chamado por pessoas próximas de si. - caminhou até o dormitório dos enfermeiros, onde encontrou seu namorado, sozinho, estirado em uma das camas disponíveis.

Se aproximou do outro deitado e se encaixou atrás do mesmo, abraçando sua cintura por trás, sentindo o corpo se colando com o seu, relaxando de imediato; uma mão segurou a sua, que descansava sobre a barriga do menor.

— Tá dormindo, bebê? - Pergunta o maior, vendo a bochecha do outro se contrair em um sorriso.

— Eu estava tentando, mas, com você aqui, prefiro ficar de chamego. - Riu o mais baixo, virando o corpo na cama, ficando de frente para o namorado.

Seus lábios se tocaram, em um selinho cálido e amoroso, voltaram a se encarar, pensando no quão sortudos eram por terem um ao outro, podiam contar tudo e não haviam segredos entre eles. 

Os beijos voltaram, dessa vez mais ferozes, as bocas se chocavam com força e volúpia; as salivas se misturavam e as línguas guerreavam entre si para assumir o controle do selo.

Os corpos também se roçavam, as  semi ereções esbarrando uma na outra, levando ondas de prazer para ambos os corpos, que descontavam isso apertando-se em um abraço. As mãos deslizavam por todas as partes dos corpos,  Hwanwoong infiltrou as suas dentro da camiseta que o namorado vestia, alisando a barriga definida e arranhando suas costas.

O menor subiu em cima do corpo do namorado, sentando-se em cima de sua ereção e rebolando na mesma, aproveitou também para tirar sua própria blusa; ambos os jalecos estavam no armário do lado de fora da sala, para que não se contaminassem com a sujeira do dormitório.

A fricção das ereções fazia os dois gemerem juntos, tentando fazer isso o mais baixo possível, para que não fossem descobertos por algum de seus colegas, ou pior, um superior. 

— Porra, vai logo com isso, alguém pode chegar. – Diz  Hwanwoong , já tirando o resto de suas roupas, ficando sem nada cobrindo sua ereção. 

Ravn aproveitou a deixa e tirou suas roupas também, jogou o menor na cama e se deitou por cima do mesmo, gemendo ao sentir  seus membros se tocando sem nada para cobri-los. As bocas voltaram a se chocar, enquanto os quadris  rebolavam para ter mais fricção entre os membros. 

— Vira pra mim, amor? - Pediu o mais alto, sendo obedecido rapidamente pelo outro, que fica de quatro, empinando suas nádegas na direção do namorado, que não perde tempo antes de estapear ambos os lados, deixando-os levemente avermelhados.

Como não tinham nenhum lubrificante à mão naquele momento,  Ravn decidiu fazer o que o outro amava: chupar seu buraquinho. Primeiro lambeu por fora, provocando o namorado, que reclamou da demora, para logo em seguida penetrá-lo com seu músculo molhado, levando  Hwanwoong a gemer seu nome e a morder sua própria mão, afim de não ser muito escandaloso ao ponto de ser ouvido por alguém.

Seus dedos entraram no lugar de sua língua, trabalhando em alargar o espaço para que o mais baixo não sentisse nenhuma dor na penetração, eles podiam estar com pressa e em um lugar público, mas  Ravn nunca iria deixar de preparar bem seu pequeno.

Quando achou que o menor já estava bem preparado,  Ravn voltou a se ajoelhar atrás do outro, alinhando seu membro - já coberto com a camisinha que o maior sempre levava consigo no bolso - com a entrada do namorado, penetrando-o devagar para que o mesmo pudesse ir se acostumando lentamente com o volume.

Hwanwoong sempre amou o cuidado que o outro tinha consigo, parecia que ele era feito de vidro e que podia quebrar com qualquer movimento brusco, mas, naquela situação, eles precisavam ir rápido, por isso, em um movimento feito sem que o outro esperasse, o mais baixo conseguiu trocar as posições.

Agora  Ravn estava deitado na cama, enquanto  Hwanwoong sentava em seu colo de costas para si, dando-lhe a maravilhosa visão de seu membro entrando e saindo de seu namorado, o que o deixava com mais e mais tesão. O mais alto agarrou a cintura do outro, ajudando-o com os movimentos que fazia em seu colo, com isso, seu membro acertava justamente na próstata de Hwanwoong, que não conseguia parar de gemer, então teve que morder seu indicador, tentando abafar o barulho que fazia.

Trocaram de posição mais uma vez, agora os dois deitavam na cama, do mesmo jeito que estavam antes de começar com tudo aquilo, a famosa posição “de ladinho”, ou seja, a favorita de Hwanwoong, que amava como o membro do outro ia fundo dentro de si, atingindo todos seus pontos de prazer.

Ambos sentiam seus orgasmos chegando, por isso, aceleraram os movimentos, fazendo questão de trocarem um beijo, mesmo sendo quase impossível naquela posição. As mãos de  Ravn apertavam a cintura fina e feminina do namorado, sempre amou marcar aquele lugar com seus dedos, parecia que era feito para si, já que o encaixe era certo, praticamente mágico.

Atingiram o orgasmo quase ao mesmo tempo,  Ravn gozando dentro da camisinha e Hwanwoong se derramando em si mesmo e na cama, já sabendo o trabalho que iriam ter para esconder o que fizeram. 

Saindo de dentro do outro, jogou a camisinha no lixo da sala, cobrindo-a com vários papéis; Ravn se deitou de costas na cama, sentindo seu coração, aos poucos, voltando ao ritmo normal; o menor se virou, deitando a cabeça no peito do namorado, também descansando por um momento, até ouvirem batidas na porta e a voz inconfundível de seu amigo  Keonhee :

— Espero que já tenham terminado, preciso descansar. - Disse o outro, que tinha ouvido tudo o que faziam na sala de descanso, com seu rosto rosado e os olhos pesando de sono. - Não quero ver nada sujo, hein? 

Os namorados se olharam, segurando a risada e agradecendo  mentalmente por ser um conhecido deles que escutou tudo, os dois sabiam que  Keonhee não iria contar nada para ninguém, mas aquilo, com toda certeza, iria virar uma forma de provocação do mais alto do grupo de amigos.

Se levantaram sem pressa nenhuma, colocando suas roupas de volta e tirando o lençol da cama, já que estava sujo e eles iriam levá-lo para a lavanderia do hospital, que se encarregava de lavar tudo com o padrão de higiene do hospital.

Abriram a porta, vendo o maior cambalear para dentro e cair em uma das camas, adormecendo instantaneamente, riram baixinho, tirando uma foto que iria ser usada para zoar com a cara do outro e foram fazer o que precisavam antes de voltarem para seus turnos.

Claro que iriam ficar cansados por mais tempo, talvez até a próxima folga que teriam, ou até quando fossem liberados para ir para casa, mas, tinha valido a pena pois puderam passar um tempo juntos e matar toda a saudade que sentiam um do outro.

Após deixarem o lençol na lavanderia com a desculpa de que tinham derrubado comida, se despediram com um selinho no corredor e foram para seus afazeres daquela tarde, sentindo seus corações quentinhos por finalmente terem se visto de perto pela primeira vez naquela semana.


End file.
